Unexpecting Suprise
by Boo444
Summary: Rin Koizumi doesn't know who her father is, but she knows he is a Ninja of Konoha. She decides to show up in his life. How will this go for her? Rated T for now, but I might change to M.
1. This is My Father

I sat down onto a rock and stared at the gates of Konoha. I was born there a long time ago, but not long after my mother moved away to the otherside of the Fire Nation. She never told me why, but I have always had an inkling it had to because of my father. Ever since I was little I would ask her who my father was. I would always ask her where I got my silver hair from. She never answered of course. The day I turned twelve she got fed up with me asking and slapped me in the face. I never asked her again.

Though, that didn't stop my curiosity. I would always snoop around her room for clues. I found one. But I never acted on it. It was a small picture with a man cut from it. But only his face. His hair was still in the picture. That showed me how I got my silver hair. I came here to find him. I am now 17 years old. It's been a year after the war. My mother died during the war. She got really sick, and no one could figure out what was wrong with her. It hurt to loose her. I set out to find my father the day after her funeral.

That is how I ended up here. I looked down to the sleeping form in my lap. My black tabby cat. His name was Nico. I ruffled his long fur to wake him up. He opened his eyes and mewled at me. I smiled down and got up from my rock.

"Ready, Nico?"

I set off towards the doors. One big breath and I was thought the open gate. Wow. This was a big village. Building were everywhere. I smiled and continued to walk with Nico by my side. I couldn't wait to find my father.

"Hey, you there!"

I stopped suddenly and looked to my left were the noise came from. There was a small booth there with some people with headbands on. They must be the ninjas. I walked over there and smiled.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Rin."

"Last name?"

"Koizumi."

"Koizumi Rin," said the ninja he confirmed, "Reason to be here?"

"Moving," I answered.

I opened my bag and took out something. I handed it to the ninja. He opened it and studied it.

"You are a citizen here?"

"Yes, sir. I was born here."

He studied the papers even more and then got a piece of paper and stamped it.

"Here. Take this to the Hokage tower. Lady Hokage will look it over," said the Ninja.

I bowed to him and walked away. I was so amazed at the city. Just a year ago it was destroyed and now it looked all happy again. I didn't see it destroyed, but it sounded really bad from the stories I heard. I continued walking until I realized something. I had no idea where I was going. I could see the tower and I have been following the way it was, but the roads were confusing me. There were so many of them.

"You need help?"

I turned around and saw another ninja. I am usually to proud to ask for help, but I honestly needed it. I sighed and nodded.

"I can't find out how to get to the Hokage tower," I said.

He nodded, "I'm heading there now. I'll take you."

I looked at him as he walked ahead of me. He was tall. Maybe about my age or a year older. He had really pale skin and dark hair. To be honost, it looked kind of like a chicken butt. I tried not to laugh. He walked really fast, and my short legs couldn't carry me that fast. I practically jogged behind him. Nico ended up climbing up to my shoulder.I kind of got bored. I had ADHD and I couldn't stay quiet for long. It sucked.

"Sooooo," I said, "What's your name?"

The guy looked behind him and scoffed and then turned away. I pouted. I was trying to be friendly.

"I'm Rin!"

"Uhn."

"That ain't a word."

"Neither is ain't."

I pouted at him. He was making fun of me. That jerk.

"Whatever, Chicken Butt."

He looked behind him again and cocked his eyebrows at me. His dark eyes showed amusement. He turned away from me again and stopped. I looked up and noticed that the Tower was in front of me. Whoa. That building was huge. I didn't notice it but the guy was walking away from me and into the building. I ran to catch up to him. The building kind of scared me.

"Don't follow me."

I scrunched my eyebrows at him, "I'm not, Chicken Butt."

He rolled his eyes and continued walking. He walked up to a door that said Hokage on it. I smiled. This is where I needed to go. Chicken Butt knocked on the door and someone opened it. It was another ninja. But he seemed different dressed in black outfit with white on top and an animal mask. When he saw Chicken Butt he let him pass. They didn't seem to see me, or they didn't care who this guy was with someone.

"Lady Hokage," said Chicken Butt as he bowed.

"Sasuke, early as usual. We are still waiting for Kakashi and Nar..." she paused when she saw me, "who is this?"

"Don't know. She followed me here."

I huffed," I did not follow you, Chicken Butt."

The Hokage lifted her eyebrow and smiled softly, "Why are you here."

I shuffled the papers and handed them to her. I also gave her my citizens ID. She studied them.

"You'd like to move back here?"

"Yes Ma'am."

She took a stamp and stamped it, "You are granted."

I smiled and took the documents from her. Now all I need to do it find a place.

"Uhm, Lady Hokage," I said, "I was wondering if I could maybe become a ninja?"

"Tch."

I gave Chicken Butt the evil eye. Yes, I know his name is Sasuke, but Chicken Butt was better.

"Do you have skills?" asked Hokage, who thankfully was taking this seriously.

"Yes ma'am. My mother was a ninja here before she had me. She taught me a lot of things and I practiced a lot with passing ninja's."

"Maybe we can test your abilities," she smiled, "But how about you get settled in first."

I smiled and bowed at her.

"Now, if you will please leave I have to discuss a mission with Sasuke and his team," said Lady Hokage.

"Meh, I thought this was my team."

I turned around and saw three figures. One was a girl about my age with pink hair. She looked like she could kill anything. Then was a boy with a bright orange outfit, yellow hair, and a wide smile on his face. He also looked strong. But the third one is the one who caught my eye. His hair was the same as the picture I took from my mother. Silver and wild.

"Your late," Stated the Hokage.

"Meh, two minutes. A record for me. Sakura and Naruto wouldn't stop bugging me."

I stared at the man who I thought was my father. My hair was the same color as his. My hair wasn't that wild though. I had really long hair with choppy bangs. I was a lot tanner than him. I also had the same colored eyes of the one eye that he showed. Wow. My father I was really seeing him with my own eyes. I smiled, and without thinking, I jumped and hugged the said man.

He seemed surprised. He stumbled back a bit and unintentionally hugged me back to keep his balance. I didn't let go though. For my whole life I have wanted to meet my father. But something quickly dawned on me. What if he didn't know he had a child? What if he didn't like me? What if he left my mother because she was pregnant? I quickly let go and back away with a bright face. Everyone was staring at me know. I took my hand and rubbed the back of my head with nerves.

"Heh, sorry," I said.

"WHOA!" said the blonde, "You look a lot like Kakashi-sensei!"

The pink haired girl studied me closely, "For once, Naruto is right."

My father, who I guess is called Kakashi, looked at me. He seemed to be studying me too. I laughed awkwardly. What to do know. And since I always seem to do a lot of stupid things I blurted it out.

"I think your my father!"

* * *

**Naruto belongs to that one guy. You know him. Don't lie. **

**And Rin Koizumi belongs to me. **

**I would like reviews. **

**I am rating this T for now, but might change to M. I don't know yet. **


	2. My Name is Rin

I covered my mouth to late. I didn't mean to blurt that out. God, everyone was staring at me. Kakashi was wide-eyed and I could tell his mouth was hanging open slightly. I looked down at my feet and shuffled towards the door. My face was burning red. Dammit.

"I, uhm, goodbye."

Of course I didn't make it to the door. One of the anbu ninja's stopped in front of the doors and I nearly fell over. I swore and stood straight. My back was turned but I could feel the eyes on me still. Nico also seemed uncomfortable as his nails were poking me in the skin. I sucked up all my courage and turned around to look at everyone. They didn't seem to happy. The Hokage looked at me and signaled me to come forward. I frowned but did as I was told. She looked at me up and down.

"You really do look like Kakashi," she confirmed.

I shuffled my feet. It was kind of hard to stay still at the moment. Did I remember to take my pills. Usually Nico reminds me, and was sure it was still too early to take them. Most people were not awake yet. Lady Hokage looked at Kakashi and summoned him forward too.

"How old are you?"

"I'm seventeen."

She looked back at Kakashi, "Anything from then."

He shrugged, "Meh, you know me."

I raised an eyebrow. Is my father a man-whore? God, that's just great. There might be a lot of other babies from him. Well, I might not be an only child anymore.

"Why do you think your my daughter," asked Kakashi.

"Well, besides us looking a lot alike?" I smiled trying to difuse the awkwardness, "But I have this picture."

I shuffled through my bag and took the photo out. I handed it to him. He looked slightly shocked.

"Kakashi?" asked the Hokage.

"I remember her," said Kakashi. He showed the picture of him and my mother. His face was cute out, minus his hair. My mother looked really happy in the picture. He dark olive skin, which was darker than mine. Her Dark hair looked nice with her skin and her chocolate brown eyes were sparkling. I looked almost nothing like her besides my skin being dark and having inherited her skinny build, not the lanky muscle like my father.

He looked back up at me and then to the Hokage, "I dated her for maybe six months."

"Is it possible you had a child with her?" asked the Hokage.

"Yes."

She looked back at me," Would you mind if I took some DNA from you to make sure you are his daughter."

"Uhm, I wouldn't mind, but I don't want to be any trouble," I said fiddling my fingers.

She nodded and looked back at Kakashi, " I know you have an extra room Kakashi. Since she is technically a minor she will be staying with you."

I blinked. What? What if I didn't want to live with him. I just met him for one. He could be a big pervert or just a plain old creep. Either way, I went a long with it. With that, the meeting ended and they kicked me out of the room since they had to talk about their mission. I frowned. God, this is going to be so weird. A normal human would have sank down onto the floor and moped, but I can't stay still worth crap.

I walked down the hallway and went outside. There was a small training ground on the side. I went over there and studied the poles with the dummies on them. Perfect. I jumped onto the poles. I had great balance. Just like a cat, but probably better. Don't tell Nico that, though. I did twists and turns and flips while I jumped. I probably did this for a long time because I saw a flash of pink, yellow, black, and silver on my last jump. I flipped and rolled with the jump and landed on my feet.

Sakura and Naruto, as I learned their names, were looking impressed. Kakashi looked slightly impressed, but his nose was up in his book. Sasuke didn't look like he had any emotion. Stupid Chicken Butt. I smiled and went to pick Nico and my bag. I walked up to the group.

"So, I guess I'll be showing you where you are staying now," said Kakashi.

I nodded and followed Kakashi after he said goodbye to his team mates. We walked for a while until we ended up in a small compound. I looked around the front yard. It was in ruins. Weeds were growing everywhere and some plants were starting to crawl up the walls of the building in front of me. The grass was brown and dyeing. I need to fix this. As Kakashi unlocked the door I noticed a small dead area where a garden use to be. Did someone in his family use to garden? I liked gardening my own food.

As I walked into the house. Unlike the outside it was actually clean. I looked around and noticed that it was big and open planned. It opened up into the living room and then the kitchen showed. It was a big kitchen. I stepped in farther pass Kakashi. Wow. I sure am amazed. It must have amused Kakashi because he chuckled at me.

I turned around confused, "What?"

"You seem like you've never seen a house before."

I frowned, "I lived in a one room apartment. Literally one room. Kitchen was on the left side and my bed was on the other. I shared a room with my mom."

Kakashi frowned at that. I rolled my eyes. Not everyone lived a fancy life. It wasn't that bad living the way I did. Sure it sucked not having my own room where I can sort through my feelings or have me time, but that's life. If I wanted to get away from people then I would go out into the small behind the village I lived in. That's where I met Nico. I smiled at the memory.

"Hey, over here."

I looked over at Kakashi and followed him up the stairs that were in front of the door. I followed him into a room which looked dusty and old. I guess he only cleaned the rooms that he used. I wiped a finger on the dresser and came back up with a pile of dust. Gross. Nico coughed when he breathed in the dirty air. I frowned. I turned back to Kakashi and gave him the 'really?' look.

"It's a bit dusty. You can clean it up."

"Thanks," I said sarcastically.

"Well, I have to get ready for a mission. You have this house for yourself for a few days."

He had a mission right as I got here? Hm. I guess I can snoop a bit. This house has to have a lot of family things. I can learn about my fathers side of the family for once. I smiled and nodded at him. I had a lot of work to do if I wanted to get this room all ready so I could actually sleep in it. I sighed to myself.

"By the way," said Kakashi, "What's your name?"

"Rin."

Kakashi froze at that. He stared at me like I was some foreign object to him.

"What?"

He coughed a bit, "Did your mom name you that?"

I looked at him quizzically, "Uhm, yeah."

"Did she tell you why?"

"Kind of," I answered, "She said it meant a lot to my father. But that's the only thing she ever really told me about you."

He looked at me. He seemed to want to ask me some things but he just shrugged it off I guess. He turned around.

"Have fun cleaning your room. I have to go on a mission now."

Kakashi did some hand signs and disappeared. I huffed and got to work on my room.

"Well, Nico, let's get to work!"

* * *

**Reviews? Suggestions? I'll take them all. **


End file.
